


Snowed In

by meli_fan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meli_fan/pseuds/meli_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyanna extend her hand and Ned probably already introduced her and he didn’t notice so she's just looking at him expecting him to react.</p>
<p>“Hi, I’m Robert. It’s nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>“Same,” she lets go of his hand and gives him a sad look. “It sucks that the storms hits just when you arrive, you’re gonna have to wait for Ned to show you around.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it really sucks.” Suddenly Robert doesn’t know what to say because all he can think of telling her is ‘you’re beautiful’ but that would be weird as fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written after a prompt given by Serene (lyastarks in tumblr). The prompt being: snowed in.
> 
> Three part story, simply because she somehow managed to revive my dying inspiration.
> 
> Enjoy! As always, apologies for the mistakes or typos.

Being in the North generally sounds like an awesome place to be in when Ned describes it. “Al this fields and woods, we can go riding and there are cool sites too, like White Harbor or Bear Island. We can even go to the Wall.”

 

So they got to Winterfell, which is as big as mansion as Strom’s End but as simple as well and Robert if finally glad that he finally found a friend among his social rank that is not a fucking stuck up asshole surrounded by excessive luxuries.

 

If he had to spend yet another summer in the Tyrell’s fucking summer house he was going to go crazy.

 

His father once told him it was uncommon for northerners to visit South much, so when Ned arrived at the Eagle boarding school everyone asked the poor fella stupid questions. Robert could see Ned’s irritation when someone asked him for the fourth time if it was true that in some parts of the North they still practiced cannibalism.

 

So during a fencing class where the stupid freshman Jaime Lannister was showing off along with Jon Connigton, Robert saw a kinda lost Ned and attempted to be a decent human being for once.

 

“I suck at this too.” Robert said. Ned merely looked at him. “I have the grace of a fucking bull.”

 

Ned’s laugh was short, but it reached his grey eyes. “We don’t do this kind of stuff in the North. I mean, my sister does, but she’s just weird like that.”

 

It was the beginning of a great friendship. Ned was less of a quiet shy bore with Robert and Robert in turn was less of an asshole. So when Ned invited him to spend the summer before college in Winterfell of course he agreed.

 

The fucker did not warn him about the summer snows. As soon as the train stopped in Wintertown, all Robert wanted to do was walk around and take a look to relieve the pain in his ass product of nearly twenty four hours of train ride. But no, as soon as they arrived people were closing their doors and preparing themselves for a “summer snowstorm”. Ned’s father Rickard was nice to Robert, and asked him if he brought appropriate clothes for the cold. He said yes, but Mr. Stark warned them that they could not step outside for at least two days, with the way snow was beginning to fall.

 

When Robert groaned, Ned simply chuckled.

 

“It’s just some snow. You have not seen a real winter blizzard, those things are though.”

 

“I don’t give a damn about winter, it is summer it is not supposed to snow!”

 

“This is the North, we get summer snows all the time. don’t be a baby, it will be over in a few days then it will be just some sleet now and then.”

 

Now, Robert knows his storms, he’s from the fucking stormlands. But at least in the south you know when you’re getting them and you’re not stuck inside the house for days because of them, they only last a few hours. Whatever. Ned’s got a point, he’s not going to be a baby about it now.

 

They get to Winterfell and the mansion is big and beautiful and it reminds him of his own home. When Mrs. Stark offers them both some hot cocoa Robert tries to remind himself that he’s eighteen and a big boy and should not enjoy hot chocolate as much as he does but whatever, he’s know Ned is not going to tell anyone.

 

“Sure, thank you.” He smiles.

 

“And you Ned?” Mrs. Stark has a soft calm voice that is strangely similar to Ned’s.

 

“Sure mom.”

 

“Aren’t you too old for that hot cocoa? Do you want small marshmallows in it too?” a teasing womanly voice says behind them.

 

He turns around in search for the voice, and he’s struck speechless.

 

Stepping down the stairs is the most beautiful girl he has ever laid eyes upon. She’s tall and slim, but soft wherever you look at her. Her eyes are sparkly grey, filled with life and mischief. She’s smiling at them and he can’t help but stare at the pretty freckles across her pale skin.

 

“Lyanna, don’t be nasty.” Admonishes Mr. Stark, but embraces her as she lazily hug her father.

 

“And I know you like your hot cocoa as well.” Ned adds as he opens his arms. “No hug for me?”

 

Lyanna lets out a laugh and launches herself in Ned’s arms, dark hair mixing with dark hair as they hold each other dearly. Then Ned is saying something, and everyone is looking at Robert and oh fuck they are expecting him to say something.

 

Lyanna extend her hand and Ned probably already introduced her and he didn’t notice so she's just looking at him expecting him to react.

 

“Hi, I’m Robert.” He takes her hand and attempts to ignore the electricity that runs through him, it feels so little and warm inside his big cold hands that he has to wonder how it would be to hold her whole, his big arms all wrapped around her. “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Same,” she lets go of his hand and gives him a sad look. “It sucks that the storms hits just when you arrive, you’re gonna have to wait for Ned to show you around.”

 

“Yeah, it really sucks.” Suddenly Robert doesn’t know what to say because all he can think of telling her is ‘you’re beautiful’ but that would be weird as fuck. He has seen beautiful girls before but never has a sight seem so lovely to him. Standing next to Ned, he can tell that they are similar looking. But whereas Ned looks like the plain grim shy guy he is, Lyanna looks like the fiercest and loudest wolf in the pack, impossible to look away from.

 

“We can play Nintendo though.” Ned offered. They played sometimes at school, but there was only one nintendo in the rec room and it was hard to get your hands on it.

 

“Oh, I’m going to beat your ass so bad.” Lyanna said.

 

“Who said you could join is?” Ned asked faking irritation.

 

“I don’t mind.” Robert said. Ned shot him a weird look, probably wondering when did he became so nice. Yeah, when did he become so nice? He ain’t gonna become a pussy just because some girl is breathtakingly beautiful, surely she’s all looks and no brain.

 

“Really? Great.” Lyanna gave Ned a triumphant look.

 

“I mean, I’m going to kick your ass, so I see no problem with you taking Ned out of the way.”

 

Ned shot him a look that said ‘you’re looking for trouble’ but Robert paid him no mind.

 

They went up so Ned could leave his stuff in his room and Robert his in the guest room, and then they went to the rec room, where Lyanna began to set the console as Mrs. Stark brought them the chocolate. Ned talked some to his mother, and Robert tried to subtly look at Lyanna. Her cheeks were red from the hot liquid and her hair was kind of messy, the way it looks when girls don’t brush it during the day.

 

“Lyanna don’t drink around that thing.” Said Mrs. Stark giving her a look that obviously meant Lyanna had heard that before. The girl put it away as she set it, but right after Mrs. Stark left the room, she brought the mug closer to her.

 

“So what do you guys plan on doing after the storm passes away?” she asks, all nice and curious.

 

“Dunno, I suppose we can go riding. Whatever Robert wants to do.” Ned offers.

 

“Anything outdoors please.” He specifies because he just spent nine months inside a boarding school he need to not be on the inside of anything. Except maybe a girl. A certain girl who is smiling at them from her place in front of the tv.

 

“It must have sucked to be stuck in that school all the time.” She offers.

 

He’s about to answer, but Ned beats him to it. “Yeah it was weird. At least it’s over now. HAs mom made up her mind about sending you south yet?”

 

“Nah. After they expelled me from Red Keep, I think they kinda gave up the hope of sending me to one of those prestigious schools.”

 

Robert is surprised. He knows for a fact that you gotta be real smart to get into Red Keep, and even then it’s hard to stay in. He knew Lyanna had been expelled from a school, remembers how Ned reacted to the whole thing. It had been near the end of their junior year, and Ned had simply said it was an ‘injustice’ and his sister ‘ did not deserve it’. At the moment Robert had thought Ned was too angry for such a small thing (considering he was not Lyanna’s parent, just her brother) but seeing the reaction Ned had now, it seemed the matter was still a sore subject.

 

“Well, I bet you’re happy about it.” Robert says and he nearly chokes himself because it’s clearly nothing to do with him and kind of rude and he can imagine his mother giving him one of her stern looks as she admonishes both Stannis and him for saying the wrong thing and shouts at them: ‘don’t give your opinion on things you know nothing about!’

 

Both Ned and Lyanna look at eachother, then at him and laugh. “Yeah I kinda am.” Ned stands up to get the games from an upper shelf and Lyanna shots Robert a smile and a wink. A heat burns his cheeks as he returns it. It has been a long time since a girl made him blush.

 

They play Nintendo for three hours, and by then everyone had beat everyone more than once, so they lose count, much to Lyanna dimay, who insist she still won more times. Then dinner is served and Robert meets Benjen, the youngest brother who was in bed with a cold and it’s only allowed to go down because Ned arrived home.

 

There is a horror movie special afterwards, and by the beginning of the second film Ned is asleep in his place in the couch. Robert himself is getting sleepy, but the image of Lyanna all curled up in the loveseat keeps him awake, he occasional gasp of surprise giving him material for his imagination and the idea of hearing her gasp for a completely different reason . He does fall asleep at some point, and the next things he knows is his eyes are having a hard time staying barely open, but he can see her covering Ned with a wool blanket and kissing him in the forehead.

 

She turns the tv off, and Robert can’t see anything, but he feels a blanket being put over him and he has to resist the urge to take her under the blanket right there and hear her breathless gasp. But he just stays there, just remains silent until he feels the perfume of her  hair and the scent of her skin and suddenly her cold lips are kissing the side of his mouth, just barely teasing him.

 

“Goodnight. Sweet dreams.”

 

As he listens to her go up the stairs, he wonders if it would hurt too much when Ned kicked his ass for getting the hots for his siter. Then, as his brain begins to fill his mind with the dreamy images of Lyanna and him kissing underneath the snow, he realises she’s worth all the trouble, and the ass kicking and the fucking cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos :)
> 
> Again, apologies for the mistakes or typos.

The next morning, Robert is granted with the sight of a large Northern breakfast . However amazed he is of the large display of eggs, bacon, cake, sausage, cheese and marmalade, what really takes his breath away is the sight of young Lyanna Stark in the morning.

 

Actually, he’s pretty fucking sure he’s drooling, judging by the amused expression she’s giving him.

 

She’s wearing New Kids on the Block t-shirt and baggy cotton pants and her hair is messy and she has absolutely no kind of makeup on, but she looks like the most delicate and stunning thing he has ever seen.

 

Robert has known beauty. He has being with girls twice the times the rest of his classmates and he has sneaked off for a quickie in the bathroom or the back of his dad’s car with certain girls. But Lyanna seems like the kind of girl who demands you take her and respect her and make love to her like a proper lover.

 

“So Robert, Ned told me you are not going to college next year, are you undecided? Or you want to take a year off before going back to books? Because I’ve been trying to tell Ned not to rush with law school…” Mrs. Stark says as they eat.

 

“Mother, c’mon…” interrupts Ned and Robert has to contain his laugh. Ned hardly ever complaints about anything, but he seems to be a whiny little bitch at home. Must be because he’s the middle kid, obviously.

 

“Yeah, I mean. I’m not sure about what to do now. I’ll probably take care of the family business. Try to put back in shape the old Summerhall fabric.” He answers and he has to actually remember not to add any swearing.

 

Seven hells, now he knows why his mother always told him to try not to use bad words, it is so fucking hard to stop using them.

 

“Oh I heard Summerhall is an amazing city.” Comments Mrs. Stark. “And they have a school for ladies there, Lyanna. Have you search that up?”

 

“Summerhall school for ladies is also managed by Targaryens.” Lyanna answers dryly and an awkward silence fills the table. Both Mr. Stark and Ned have clenched jaws, but Lyanna looks defiant. “But it is a different school than the Red Keep, I doubt they would deny me a spot there.”

 

Robert can tell Lyanna is saying that just to ease Mrs. Stark, and the woman grants her daughter a sweet smile before changing the subject to the weather. Mr. Stark does not refrain himself for the stern look he shoots at Lyanna but carries on with his wife new topic of conversation. They can see the heavy snow falling outside and the wind hitting the trees. Roberts dreads the idea of spending two days there.

 

It is not that he can’t stand to be inside, or that he is bratty and iis moping around because he is losing holidays, it is just that the knowledge that he couldn’t go outside if he wanted to gives him a bad time. He is impulsive by nature and the idea of having his wings cut off makes him feel caged. Like he’s too big for the house.

 

He can’t help his eyes from looking up at Lyanna and he’s surprised for what he finds. So far, he has only seen laughter, mischief and kindness in her eyes. What he finds in those grey infinite pools is an indescribable sadness. The ghost of a deep grief that seems to fill her for a moment before Robert smiles at her and, Gods be blessed, she smiles back with her lips and her eyes.

 

Since he’s spending like two months in he might as well put all his clothes out of his luggage and leave it in the closet. It takes him no time, but when he goes to find Ned he discovers he’s talking to little Benjen, and he decides to give his friend some time while he goes to find a window that has a cool view. The view from the one in the stairs is  fine enough, you can see a good portion of Wintertown there, but not the woods. Still, he’s used to thunderstorms and sea, so the whole winter wonderland thing is new to him.

 

“There’s a better view from the attic.” Lyanna says from behind him, and he prepares himself so he can answer instead of staring at her like an idiot. He turns and one look at her face tells him all he needs to know.

 

“Can you show me?” He asks. He can tell she’s attempting to flirt with him, but cannot for the life of him decide how forward to be with her. She smiles at him and all he wants is to scoop her up in his arms and lock himself up with her in a room.

 

Then she takes his hand. His fucking hand. His fucking hand that is like three times bigger than her tiny soft hand.

 

They go up the third floor and then down a hallway that leads to a door. Through the door and up some stairs, and he finds himself in the Starks attic. The door closes behind them and It’s dark and much colder than downstairs. Robert shivers, but Lyanna doesn’t, dropping his hand to loose herself among the darkness.

 

“Shit,” Robert curses, “Lyanna, where are you?” He hears a giggle and then the  strong wind makes rattles within the attic and fuck this girl if she thinks she’s going to leave him alone in this creepy place and make him feel like a pussy.

 

“Why?” comes her voice from right beside him and he turns. “Are you afraid of the dark now?” He launches forward and somehow manages to catch her arm, bringing her closer to him. She smells faintly like roses and…

 

She smuggles her way out of his grasp, and he hears her light footsteps on the floor. “Shit.” HE mutters under his breath.

 

“Sometimes I bring Benjen here and scare him.” She says from wherever she’s hiding. He tries to follow her voice.

 

“Aren’t you the perfect picture of big sister?”.

 

“Are you going to tell me you are the perfect picture of big brother?” She retorts and he laughs loudly at that one. She joins, and his booming laugh and her soft one make sweet music together. He could get very used to it.

 

“So how did you meet Ned? He has never been known for having much friends. In fact the other friend of his I know if Howland Reed and he was my friend first.” She finishes, all bitchy voice and everything. He kinda digs it. He’s getting tired of all the girls that pretend to be perfect misses.

 

“‘Um, Jaime Lannister was being a dick because Ned is shit at fencing,” He starts, and he sees a flick of her hair somewhere so he goes in that direction, nearly stepping with a box. “Shit, anyways. I suck at fencing too so I went to talk to him and that’s it.”

 

“Jaime Lannister uh?” She says with interest and it unnerves him a little. Every girl loves the golden boy and he thought she might be different. “Isn’t he Cersei Lannister sister?” she ask and he sees her back. Clearly she can’t really see him either

 

“Yes...Ha!” he hugs her from behind and she lets out a squeal. “Gotcha.”  he whispers in her ear and get intoxicated by her smell. Her waist is tiny and so are her shoulders and everything about her feels small in his arms, but perfect all the same. He’s cold as fuck but she’s warm, warmer than he expected and suddenly he’s not quite cold anymore.

 

“What are you going to do with me?” Her voice is low, a dry whisper. She’s turning her head towards him but he wants a bit more, wants to feel her all stretched up against him. He raises one arm to grab her shoulder and turn her, but she takes the opportunity to squirm out of his grasp once again.

 

“Fuck, Lya-” he turn and stumbles once more.

 

“Cersei Lannister… I hate that bitch. She used to make fun of me all the time back the Red Keep School. I always told her I was better than her brother at fencing and that I would prove it one day.” She continues and once again she feels far away from him. It’s a horrible feeling when he compares it to feeling her close and warm in his arms.

 

“Did you ever prove it?” He ask, genuinely interested in knowing if someone has ever managed to wipe the arrogant smug smile from Jaime’s face. If the girl did it, then she truly is the girl of her dreams.

 

“No.” Her voice was much colder now, no longer playful. “I had to get out of Red Keep before I got the chance.”

 

Suddenly natural light came from one side of the room and Robert saw she had opened the curtains of a large window. He finally managed to cross all the different sets of voices and got to stand by her side. She was looking out. He followed her gaze and saw Wintertown and the woods all green and white, with the red leaves of the weirwoods making a beautiful contrast. His eyes went back to her and he remarked on the beautiful contrast of her own face. Her pale skin and steely eyes, so much different to her red lips and dark shiny hair.

 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” She said, once again her voice sounding lovely and sweet.

 

“Yes, just like you.” He answered, but clearly it was the wrong thing to say. Her face took a sour expression, and when she looked at him, there was a fury in her that reminded him of himself.

 

“Please don’t say that.”

 

“What?”

 

“Do not,” she was punctuating every word, as if he was a dumb kid, “call me beautiful.” He opened his mouth to protest but she beat him to it. “The last man who called me beautiful only cared about that and nothing else. If that is what you want, then you can go-” she started to turn and leave him, but he was having none of that.

 

“Lyanna,” he grabbed her arm and brought her closer, as closer as she let him. “I don’t know who he was but I-” he didn’t know what so say next. Did he loved her? Was this how love felt? Like he was breathless and wandering until she was right next to him?

 

“Don’t call me beautiful and don’t tell me you love me if you don’t mean it.” She said. And he knew better that to continue. She deserved respect, and blurting out feelings he wasn’t sure he had was not respect. “Profesor Rhaegar did that once too.” She said it so lowly he barely heard it, but the pain in her voice was clear to him. It make him want to hurt the man, but also hold her and wipe that sad expression off her face.

 

“Who?”

 

“Rhaegar Targaryen. He was a professor at Red Keep. I was stupid and he was handsome and good with words. I turned out to be very easy to charm and he turned out to be married ” She was not crying and for that Robert was thankful, for he was shit with crying girls. She let him pull her in his arms and her head right into his shoulder.

 

“You were not stupid.” He answered. She must have been barely fifteen and just a lonely girl from the North trying to fit in the South. A comprehensive and nice teacher could have fooled any girl. “You were just… naive.”

 

“I thought I loved him.” She said from his shoulder and he couldn’t help but snort.

 

“Fine, a bit stupid then.” She let out a laugh at that one, and he could finally smile again.

 

She puts some space between them and looks up to him and oh fucking god she’s so close. He feels like his heart is going to beat it’s way out of his ribcage. Outside the snow is covering everything but inside, with Lyanna smiling in his arms it seems like warmth has finally find it’s way with him.

 

Their foreheads touch first, and then their noses and then finally finally her lips are over his. She is kissing him, and it feels so different from the way he usually does things. She tastes like chocolate and winter and perhaps everything he has ever wanted. It’s not fireworks, but more than electricity. It’s like burning in the most delightful way.

 

He doesn’t know how long they kiss, it might have been seconds or decades, what he does know is that when their lips part for air the taste of her lingers deeply within him, the pleasure so distracting that he doesn’t even notice when she takes his hands away from her body. She takes a step and smiles at him, shy for the very first time and all too adorable for her own good.

 

One thought comes to his mind and he can’t just shut up.

 

“Your brother is going to fucking kill me.”He mutters.

 

“Brandon? Probably. Ned will just be… Ned.” She said with a flick of her hand, like it didn’t matter that his only fucking friend would be angry if when he found out he touched his little sister. “We have hardly kissed, and I can make my own decisions.”

 

“I want to do more than kiss you.” He said blatantly. She scoffed and smiled.

 

“Me too.” She admitted and Robert pondered the idea of taking her right there regardless of the fact that he wanted to give her something better than a dusty attic. “And its all Ned’s fault really. He’s being telling us good things about you for three summers, calling you honest and good and fun, and then you come and you look like-” She stops herself before finishing.

 

“Like what?” He needs to know now. She doesn’t seem like the kind of girl to go around drawing hearts on boys names, especially not a guy like him.

 

“I’m not even finishing that sentence.” She rebuffs.”And get that stupid grin off your face.”

 

He can’t stop, not really, because she totally digs him as much as he digs her.

 

Your best friend little sister, a voice tells him.

 

 He ignores it. It’s not his fault Ned’s sister turned out to be such a lovely willful girl. It is hard to find someone who is so unapologetically  who they are,  no sweet talking and false pretences. The Starks are that way, and he won’t apologize for finding a brother and a girl in the family.

 

“Well, what now?” He ask because he usually just kisses them or fucks them and leaves them the next morning, he doesn’t know what else to do. He feels like he could kiss her now and the next minute and the next forty years, but dating consist of much more than that. He know that.

 

“Now,” she starts and then she’s kissing him again and he forgets for a minute what he even asked, “you go downstairs with Ned while I help mom, and you take the next step you coward, I’ve done enough already.”

 

She fucking giggles again then, and she’s gone before he can catch her again. He leaves the attic and goes down the stairs to find Ned, all the while thinking she’s stupid if she thinks he won’t catch her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I got utterly stuck and ths is all I managed to come up with.

“Hey Ned”

“What?”

Mrs. Stark asked Ned to help her put order to some stuff in one of the abandoned rooms. Ages ago it used to be a sewing room, and it’s filled with old fabrics, some of which are in good state and some are dusted and useless. They’re basically piling up the good ones in a side and cleaning off years and years of dust and dirt. They told Robert he didn’t have to help, but it’s the third day of Snow and there’s nothing left to do they haven’t done. Lyanna and Mr. Stark are cleaning the indoor huge hot tub, trying to get it to run.

“There’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“What is it then?”

“It’s a, uh, I want you to know that-”

He stops then because for fuck’s sake he really really doesn’t want to ruin stuff with Ned. And now his friend is looking at him like he had grown a second head. And fuck it all if he tells him all he feels after knowing Lyanna for a full two days.

“Robert, tell me before I start calling you Bob.” Ned teased, and the fucker gave him a grin.

“Don’t you fucking dare Stark.” He threatens as he cleans some shelves.

“Just tell me mate.” Ned says, all kind look and stuff. It’s so hard to lie to the bastard.

“I just, uh, I just think you should…” Ned looks at him with his grey eyes and oh fucking Gods why is this so hard? “...I think you should listen to your mother.”

Oh crap.

“Listen to my mom? About what?” asks Ned, and oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck he’s so blank. “About law school?”

“Yes. Totally yes, about law school.” Oh fuck, he can see Ned is not buying it. “C’mon, that shit is serious. Are you sure it’s what you want. I mean, I never heard you being so fond of laws in school.”

“Well, “ Ned started, “I still have time to think of something else. You really think I should think about it more?”

“Yeah,” he says, because he thinks so too. Ned is just rushing into things because he doesn’t want to look less next to Brandon the lawyer of the family bussiness.

But that is so not what he wanted to talk about. Like the fucking coward he is not. Not ever, not when he and Stannis made races to see who threw himself from the highest rock to the sea, or who dared to take one of his father’s cigars from his office or when Renly was a sick baby and they all predicted the worst. 

“I’m into your sister.” he blurts out. Oh hell, oh fucking hells worst wording ever. Ned stops moving and stares at him, completely aghast.

“Come again?”

“That is, Lyanna and I. We, uh,” he scratches his hair and uh, he wished he ever had a sister, so he could think of what to say that would make Ned empathize. “We like each other. A lot.”

Ned doesn’t say anything. Nothing. And, perhaps for the first time in forever, he sees Ned’s eyes as cold as some other people perceive them.

“You two-” he starts, and he hears anger then and he wants to say something but he just shuts up, because if there’s someone who had ever deserved Robert to shut up and listen, it’s Ned. “You just met each other, please tell me you two haven’t-”

“No! For fuck’s sake Ned I wouldn’t do that to you! To her!” It’s not the best time for yelling but seven hells, he’s a Baratheon. “I just want to-” , he lowered his voice then, because he was trying to be serious and mostly wanted Ned to listen, to believe him, “I just want to take her on a date.”

Ned looks him up and down. Like, evaluating. Robert tries to puts his best face, and he has never had problems making friends but looking into Ned’s cold and judging expression, he understands why his best friend has never been able to make friends without his help. Suddenly he felt like he was fifteen again and he and Stannis were being chastised by their mother for trying out one of his dad’s expensive whiskeys.

“I don’t approve.” was all Ned said, and then exhaled and ran a hand across his face, like he had given up. “But Lyanna has horrible taste in men anyways, one can’t blame her.”

Typical Ned, to insult you without insulting you. Everyone always thought his friend was nice and polite, but while he was shy, he was also a wolf in sheep clothing. At least he’s not hitting me, Robert thought.

“So… Once this stupid storm is over, I can take her out?”

“Whatever man, just don’t hurt her, and I don’t want to catch you two kissing in this house!”

They were in silence again, before Robert couldn’t contain himself anymore and he just bursted out laughing.

“What is it now?” there sure was annoyance in Ned’s tone as he asked.

“It’s just that I thought you would kick my ass.” He answered relieved.

“Oh no,” said Ned coldly, an almost evil smirk on his face, “I’ll leave that job to Brandon when he finds out.”

The smile disappeared from Robert’s face.

Hours later, when all the family was asleep, Robert woke up to a tiny hand shaking his arm. He opened his eyes slowly, and wondered if he was dreaming.

“Wake up you idiot, I’ve been shaking you for five minutes!” her voice was a hushed whisper. Lyanna looked beautiful as always, her long hair in a dark messy braid, strands of hair framing her long face. The moonlight made her look paler and her eyes greyer. “C’mon, get your stuff, I can’t wait until tomorrow to use the hot tub.”

And then she was off, and Robert got just a quick glimpse of her ass in a bikini before he gets up.

The house is cold and he’s just in trunks, so he uses his towel to cover up, and follows Lyanna in silence. He decides right there that if they ever date, he’s going to follow her everywhere, trailing behind her gives him basically the best view of Winterfell so far.

She opens the door to a dimly illuminated room, the hot tub is large, and they did a good job of cleaning up the rest of the place, with benches and a small kitchenette and chairs and a large table in one side.

“Wow” was all he said.

“I know right?” she was grinning as she turned, like always, he was already a bit bewitched just by seeing her smile. “We spent all day getting all perfectly in order.”

There was some silence, and then she just stood there. He remembered her words. He must take the next step. He went to leave his towel in a chair, and she checked on the heating of the tub. He went in, feeling warm and relaxed immediately.

“Well, come in!”

“Be patient you asshole, I want to set it alright. Don’t you order me around.”

Eventually she did step in, looking too much like a siren for her own good. ‘Don’t think about sex, don’t think about sex, don’t think about sex’ his own mind betrays him as he effectively thinks about sex. Lyanna is smiling at him, a sort of expression that make him think she’s examining him and thinking “oh honey”. That inmedietlysours his mood. He’s not really good at reading people, he enjoys it more when people are direct and clear, he had never had any patience for bullshit, which is one of the reasons he doesn’t date girls.

Lyanna seems different with her brutal honesty, but at the same time, she seems a lot like Ned, the kind of person who thinks about things a lot and reflexes on them. The kind of girl who silently observes you until she makes up her mind in how much you’re worth. Like Ned.

“You know,” Lyanna starts, “I don’t want us to be anything that requires more that we can give.”

“Uh-uh.” He says, completely not understanding what she’s saying. He’s never had a relationship, but his mom always tells him he needs to find a girl and treat her right. Now he thinks he has found the girl and needs a ‘girl-talk’ translator.

“I mean”, she says as he looks at him, and he needs a lot of concentration to focus, “if you’re not gonna be committed to be faithful don’t bother. And if you want us to just have sex then so be it. Just, don’t be stupid.” She finishes with determination. He doesn’t even want to think it twice, he’s not going to stop the chance with an amazing girl for being an irresponsible prick. Seven hells, he’s a Baratheon and he wants this girl and he’s going to get her. He can commit and respect and be all the things he has never been before for her.

“I want us to be together Lyanna. You and me, we’re endgame.” He knows it, he feels it. He has never wanted anything in his life as much as this.

“Sure we are.” She smiles at him, and approached him slowly. She lets him catch her this time, his arms going around her waist and pulling her close to him. She feels perfect, she feels tight. He’s sure if anybody took her away now, nothing could fill the hole her absence would leave.

“So… Is there anyway I can convince you not to tell Brandon about us?” He asks as he kisses up her collarbone, her neck, her jawline… She blurts out the most unladylike snort.

“As if! I can’t wait for Brandon to punch that smug smirk off your face.” She admit, unashamed of the fact that she knows her brother will be an overprotective brute. Robert resumes his ministrations in kissing her up, her own hands caressing his neck and playing with the hair there.

“Girl, you have too many brothers to compete with. I already got Ned’s passive aggressive sassy bullshit all afternoon. Tell Brandon to slack off.” Robert was no coward, but everyone knew that Brandon Stark once beat the hell out of a Rhaegar Targaryen in a fancy cocktail party until the blonde had to be dragged to the hospital. He didn't know then the cause then, but now that he knew, even he was scared of what Brandon’s reaction may be.

“Oh hon, if you’re scared of Brandon, then perhaps you should think twice about dating me.” Her voice is full of arrogance, but there’s also a breathlessness in her voice, perhaps because he’s getting closer and closer to her lips. Her own eyes are closing and her cheeks are blushing, and this is definitely Robert’s second favorite view in Winterfell.

“Oh little she-wolf, I’ve already have a few ideas of how I may tame you.” He says before kissing her. Despite his own boastful exclamation, he really had no intent of taming her. Oh no, beautiful, sweet and wild as the snow that kept them locked inside, she was perfect just as she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, reviewing and leaving kudos.


End file.
